There has been an increasing need for computer systems to provide access to historical information, not just the latest state of the data. One example involves users interacting with an online web application. Typically, an on-line session can include individuals interfacing with client applications (e.g., web services) to interact with the database server that stores information in a database accessible to client applications. For instance, a stock market web site can provide users with tools to retrieve stock quotes (e.g., current and historical) and purchase stock. Users can enter stock symbols and request stock quotes by performing mouse clicks to activate a query. Client applications can then query databases containing stock information and return appropriate stock quotes. Users, based on returned stock quote information, can thereafter purchase or sell stocks by supplying suitable information, wherein submitting buy or sell orders initiate database queries to return current pricing information and order status.